


La leyenda de We Ling

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aventura - Freeform, Elementos, Guerra, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Como buen aprendiz de Agua Control, Yugi entrena todo los días con el Maestro Pakku para ser el mejor pero... bueno, digamos que no le importa serlo. Lo que él quiere realmente es explorar el mundo, perseguir sus sueños, seguir su destino.Todos sus deseos confluirán con la visita del profesor Zei, experto en historia y mitología de espíritus, de la universidad de Ba Sing Se. Y conocerá alguien muy importante por quien luchar y vivir.





	La leyenda de We Ling

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente colgado en Mundo Yaoi con motivo del 16avo Reto Literario.

Se decía que en el mundo a veces aparecían fenómenos que solamente podían ser obra de los espíritus. Cuando encontraban vegetación de formas imposibles, criaturas desaparecidas desde hacía mucho o misterios que no eran resueltos. La naturaleza podía llegar a ser muy juguetona.

Por ejemplo, todo el mundo en la Tribu del Agua del Norte sabía que un chico bajito con un pelo para nada habitual, todo negro con finales rojos y mechones rubios, y unos ojos amatistas era parte de algo que superaba al conocimiento de los más sabios de la ciudad.

Ese chico llevaba algo único dentro, pero nadie sabía qué era. Y así, el chavalillo, que se llamaba Yugi, creció y se convirtió en un adolescente recio, animado, curioso de su alrededor y también un aprendiz con mucho potencial de Agua Control. Desde que Yugi empezó a arremolinar el primer charco de agua de muy pequeñito, el más grande maestro de Agua Control del mundo, el maestro Pakku, observó al chiquitín, admirado por el potencial y la rareza con la que contaba. Qué poco tardó el maestro en ofrecerle sus conocimientos:

—Yugi, tienes un gran potencial. Eres un don de los espíritus y me gustaría enseñarte Agua Control.

—¡Uau! ¡Me encantaría! —exclamó, pataleando y todo. Luego frenó en seco por la cara de sorpresa de Pakku y rectificó—. Quiero decir… Será un honor.

A la temprana edad de trece años ya estaba metido de lleno en el Agua Control. Yugi era bueno, superaba con creces a todos los aprendices de Pakku y además mostraba siempre ganas de aprender.

Pero Yugi tenía otras cosas en su mente. En un mundo donde lo que se esperaba de él era siempre lo mejor que su pueblo podía imaginar, sobre lo que el chico meditaba era el mundo. Nunca había salido de la fortaleza de la tribu. No le molestaba vivir allí, era un sitio agradable y en calma, pero quería saber qué más había. Viajar a sitios cálidos, conocer el mundo, saber qué criaturas había, conocer gente con otros elementos. Estaba deseando que llegara el momento en el que le dejaran salir y viajar. Pero para eso aún quedaba un poco de tiempo. Se tenía que contentar con observar a los extranjeros.

Con frecuencia, profesores del Reino de la Tierra y algunos viajeros se acercaban a la ciudad para entablar relaciones con los jefes de la tribu y actualizar las noticias que se tenían del mundo, entre ellas el estado de la guerra abierta desde hacía casi cien años con la Nación del Fuego.

A estas audiencias, Yugi casi siempre conseguía un espacio. Como aprendiz aventajado de Pakku, se le permitía acceder a las conversaciones con los extranjeros como invitado.

Fue una de esas visitas lo que le cambió la vida.

Yugi se levantó temprano ese día. Era primavera, hacía un muy buen día y estaba ilusionado porque sabía de la presencia de un conocido profesor de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, capital del Reino de la Tierra. Por eso supuso que todo el mundo le miraba, es que iba casi saltando por las calles y canales, ahí embutido entre sus abrigos.

—Vaya, veo a alguien muy contento hoy —le dijo Kuddai, su mejor amigo—. ¿Es por el viajero?

—¡Has acertado! Tengo unas ganas de conocer sus historias…

—Pero antes toca clase con el maestro Pakku.

—No me importa, presiento que hoy será un buen día. Además, me apetece entrar en el círculo de lucha hoy.

—¡Ay, madre, que se agarren los machos todos los espíritus, Yugi va a pelear hoy!

—¡No seas malo! —le replicó, dándole una colleja.

No lo decía por decir, es que Yugi era muy bueno luchando. No era lo que más le gustaba, pero se le daba realmente bien. Solía ganar y, si le derrotaban, requería de un esfuerzo enorme por parte del contrario.

Kuddai por otro lado… bueno, el pobre siempre recibía todos los golpes habidos y por haber. Menos mal que la nieve de la zona de lucha estaba siempre limpia, porque se la acababa comiendo al final de cada día. Pero lo que tenía Kuddai de bueno era que nunca se rendía. Su amigo Yugi era a lo que aspiraba y siempre observaba los pocos combates que ofrecía el chico (a quien por cierto sacaba una cabeza entera).

Ambos llegaron a la zona de combate casi echando una carrera. Eran los primeros, así que tuvieron tiempo de descansar y observar toda la ciudad. El sitio en el que Pakku daba sus clases era justo delante del palacio, en el patio. Desde allí se podía ver la ciudad, con sus edificios y sus largos canales, la muralla interna, los campos de hielo entre murallas, desde donde vigilaban filtraciones los guardias y, finalmente, la inmensa muralla externa, que se fusionaba con las paredes del glaciar de donde estaba excavada la ciudad.

—No sé por qué tienes tantas ganas de irte por el mundo —le comentó Kuddai—. Con las vistas que tenemos aquí todos los días.

—Pero quiero encontrar más vistas. Seguro que hay muchas como ésta repartidas por el mundo. ¡Imagina ir hasta el Polo Sur! ¡Allí debe de ser igual o mejor!

—Eres incorregible. Deberías haber nacido en uno de los templos de los Nómadas del Aire.

—Ojalá… dicen que sus templos surgen de entre las nubes en montañas imposibles de concebir. —Se le iluminaban los ojos solamente de imaginarlo. Kuddai sonreía cada vez que su amigo se ponía a soñar—. También dicen que se pasan días enteros volando y en compañía de sus amigos los bisontes voladores. Ojalá pudiera ver uno.

—Eso va a tener que esperar, joven Yugi. —Era el maestro Pakku, que bajaba la escalinata de hielo con un bol de fideos en la mano—. Te queda bastante que aprender aún. Y no, no te creas que puedes aprender “sobre la marcha”, como siempre dices. Solamente lo que yo te enseñe te va a servir ahí fuera.

Pakku era un maestro, pero nada en esa palabra implicaba que tuviera un buen carácter. Más bien al contrario, era tozudo, orgulloso, estricto y se burlaba de los que fracasaban. Además de considerar como débiles a todo aquél que no se hubiera entrenado bajo su tutela, lo que incluía a todas las mujeres de la ciudad (ya que no se les permitía luchar). En sitios como los templos del Aire, Pakku sería considerado como un maestro esclavista, machista y poco constructivo.

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron presentes, Pakku les ordenó que hicieran un desplazamiento de agua en espiral para desviar el ataque físico de un enemigo. Para eso, el maestro levantó un soldado de la nación del fuego hecho de hielo y nieve y lo fue lanzando hacia cada uno de los alumnos. Cada uno se fue enfrentando al muñeco más o menos bien. Algunos lo frenaban, otros conseguían partir alguna de las extremidades… Otros, como Kuddai, lo frenaban un par de segundos y luego el muñeco chocaba de cara contra ellos.

—Genial, Kuddai, quizás cuando te ataque un soldado de la Nación del Fuego puedas enseñarle cómo te caes con ese estilazo. —El tío se reía con su propio sarcasmo—. Yugi, por favor, enséñale cómo se hace.

Yugi ayudó a levantar a su amigo y se puso en su sitio. Pakku dispuso la estatua de hielo a unos metros y la lanzó hacia el menudo chaval. Yugi sonrió e hizo lo que ninguno hasta ahora. Sacar el agua desde atrás y convertirlo en un escudo vertical tan potente que detuvo a la estatua por un segundo. Luego el efecto espiral atrapó por los brazos al soldado y acabó por partirlos, de tanta presión que ejercía. Pakku fundió la estatua cuando vio que el supuesto soldado ya estaba fuera de combate.

—Excelente, Yugi. Aunque no era exactamente el movimiento que había ordenado, ni tampoco tenía la elegancia necesaria. —Eso, para todos los alumnos, era una crítica constructiva—. Para los demás, pensad: los soldados en formación usan movimientos parecidos. Vosotros habéis hecho lo que he ordenado y más o menos os las habéis apañado, pero una segunda línea de soldados ya sabría cómo atacaros para que no pudieseis usar ese movimiento. La improvisación de Yugi ha sido la adecuada.

No ocurría todos los días que Pakku alabara con tal emoción (si es que tenía alguna) a uno de sus alumnos, así que todos ellos, en especial Kuddai, fueron a felicitar al joven prodigio. El viejo maestro lo contempló con placidez, jugueteando con el dedo con su bol de fideos vacío.

El recreo acabó pronto, pues el maestro dio paso a los combates. Nadie se sentía con ánimos de presentarse el primero. Y no, Yugi no se presentó. Esperaba a que alguien más lo hiciera, porque así ya no podría huir del combate. Al final, un chico se levantó, uno de los más fieros.

—Bien, Tapu. Normalmente esperas a que alguien se levante —valoró Pakku con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién más?

—Yo mismo —se ofreció Yugi.

—Vaya, menudo combate, deberían vender entradas para esto. Pues adelante, a luchar.

Tapu miró al tapón de Yugi como si se hubiera topado con un jinete de dragón de la Nación del Fuego y no tembló, pero poco le faltó. Sabía que la pequeña complexión de Yugi le hacía extremadamente manejable con los cambios de ritmo del agua.

Por su lado, Yugi se puso con calma delante de su rival y adoptó una posición poco habitual, con el pie izquierdo adelantado y los brazos como si sostuviera unos títeres. Tapu simplemente usó la posición reglamentaria, medio de lado y las manos rodeando plácidamente su abdomen, protegiéndolo y dando una vía para que el agua circulara desde el suelo.

—Podéis empezar. Sin hielo. —aclaró.

Yugi esperó a que Tapu atacara. Y él sabía que lo esperaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que empezar. Un látigo de agua con un cambio de manos rápido amenazaba con inmovilizar a Yugi, pero él bajó una mano con rapidez y una columna de agua emergió entre los dos rivales para anular el primer ataque. Yugi mantuvo su postura sin ese brazo que había bajado y lo usó para atacar a Tapu, con el agua que había sobrado. No podía usar congelación, así que usó esa agua para echarle un chorro a la cara. Tapu lo esquivó ágilmente y contraatacó con la misma agua, arrebatándole el control a Yugi. Los maestros de Agua Control eran expertos en convertir defensas en ataques y en usar los movimientos del rival para inutilizarle, y eso era lo que Tapu había conseguido… momentáneamente. El otro brazo de Yugi se bajó y la segunda columna emergió del suelo helado para detener el segundo ataque de Tapu.

—Empieza lo bueno, preparad los pinchos de foca-tigre asada, muchachos —dijo Pakku con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

Con movimientos circulares, Yugi arrebató todo el agua ya usada del alcance de Tapu y la usó para crear un anillo de agua que se iba constriñendo cada vez más. Tapu sabía que Yugi quería pasar a un cuerpo a cuerpo, así que no dudó en lanzarse, pero el cuerpecito pequeño de Yugi, acompañado de un movimiento rápido con el agua en los pies, esquivó todos los golpes directos y acabó por usar esa agua en los pies para salir del anillo de agua que aún dominaba. Pero dos movimientos eran demasiado para Yugi, y más siendo tan constantes, así que Tapu se liberó del anillo controlando parte de él y lo usó para surfear hacia Yugi. El pelopincho evadió dos golpes de Tapu y toda la ola y esperó a que volviera.

—Allá va —musitó Kuddai, sabiendo lo que venía.

La ola volvió, con Tapu encima, pero éste estaba cansado, así que Yugi le arrebató el control, la hizo subir como si fuera un muro y Tapu cayó al suelo. El pobre aprendiz vio cómo su rival atravesaba la ola cargado con agua, como si fueran tentáculos en sus brazos, y le sujetaron las extremidades a Tapu.

—Esto ya ha acabado —sentenció Pakku—. Una formación de pulpo como siempre muy bien ejecutada, Yugi, aunque te has arriesgado cruzando la ola.

—¡Pero ha quedado genial! —exclamó Kuddai, animando al resto a aplaudir a Yugi.

El ganador, en lugar de atender a ninguno de ellos, ayudó a Tapu a levantarse y le felicitó por el combate.

—Siempre es todo un reto saber qué harás, Yugi —le dijo muy animado el chaval, aunque estaba agotado, empapado y magullado. Se tuvo que escurrir la cola de caballo y todo, que chorreaba agua.

El resto de la clase fueron combates algo más torpes pero también entretenidos que Pakku no dejó de criticar. Pero, para variar, Kuddai ganó el suyo y todos le aplaudieron mucho, pues se había estado esforzando mucho últimamente.

—Eso es todo por hoy, chicos. Hasta mañana —concluyó Pakku, subiendo un par de escalones, como para decir adiós.

—Adiós, maestro Pakku —dijeron todos al unísono.

Los alumnos se dispersaron. En concreto, Yugi se despidió de Kuddai, que se iba con Tapu a comentar los combates, y siguió a su maestro.

—Buen combate, joven Yugi. Estás a un paso de permitirte salir de la fortaleza —dijo sin un atisbo de emoción. Aunque ambos sabían que se lo estaba guardando para cuando fuera una realidad.

—Gracias, maestro —dijo respetuosamente Yugi.

Ambos entraron al comedor del palacio con calma, aunque parecía que todos estaban reunidos y charlando. Yugi vio enseguida a un hombre de piel de un moreno distinto al que proporcionaba la nieve, con una coleta trenzada y un gorro de un material que no conocía encima de la mesa.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos —dijo el jefe Arnook—. Os presento a nuestro invitado.

—Hola, soy el profesor Zei, de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se. Es un honor tener a un maestro y a su joven prodigio en la misma mesa que yo.

—Igualmente —sonrió Pakku, con educación. Señaló discretamente el sitio a Yugi y ambos se sentaron—. ¿Qué trae a alguien tan importante de Ba Sing Se al Polo Norte?

—Pues… vengo por vuestro prodigio, precisamente.

Pakku y Yugi supusieron que la conversación con el jefe Arnook no había ido muy lejos, si realmente aún no lo sabía. Éste le miró con curiosidad cuando el profesor señaló a Yugi con sus palabras.

—¿Me ocurre algo malo? —preguntó inmediatamente Yugi.

—No, no, es que… recientemente, en uno de mis descubrimientos cerca del desierto de Si Wong, he encontrado un pergamino que atañe aquí a nuestro aprendiz.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? —se levantó Pakku—. Déjame ver eso.

—Este solamente es una copia —puntualizó, mientras Pakku se lo arrebataba de las manos—. Pero como podemos comprobar, se ven a dos jóvenes casi idénticos ejerciendo su control sobre elementos opuestos entre sí. Y hay que reconocer que se parecen bastante a… ¿cómo te llamas, chico?

—Yugi. ¿E-es verdad? ¿Hay alguien parecido a mí?

—Lo es. Míralo tú mismo. Por tu estatura, tú eres el de la derecha, que controla un elemento atado al ambiente. Al otro lado, está ese otro chico, que controla un elemento que se invoca desde el interior. ¿Ves que parece que salga aire o llamas de su boca? Esto es aire o fuego, elementos que provienen del interior de una persona. En cambio, la tierra y el agua son elementos destinados a la adaptación del ser humano a la naturaleza.

—¿Y este quién es? —preguntó el jefe Arnook, señalando una figura en el centro. Todos los presentes se habían concentrado al alrededor de Pakku, que había dejado la copia encima de la mesa para que lo vieran—. Parece un espíritu.

—Lo es. Creo que es un antiguo espíritu llamado We Ling, el de las caras opuestas.

—Me suena el nombre… Durante mis viajes al continente pude haberlo oído —reveló sorpresivamente Pakku—. ¿Es aquél que se dividió en dos para sobrevivir entre los humanos?

—Efectivamente, la leyenda de We Ling dice que viajaba por el mundo humano juzgando a los humanos y usaba sus caras opuestas para plantear pruebas a dichos humanos según su comportamiento. Luego, eran juzgados según sus respuestas y eran exiliados al mundo de los espíritus o eran bendecidos con buena salud, según la cara que mostrase.

—¿Cómo se dividió? —preguntó Yugi.

—Un día, un viajero usó las pruebas de We Ling para engañarle y así obtener sus poderes. El resultado fue inesperado, pues los engaños consistían en hacer que las pruebas no resultaran ni buenas ni malas, así que la mentalidad del espíritu entró en conflicto consigo mismo y se dividió en dos. La separación obligó al espíritu a adoptar dos formas humanas parecidas… que sois vosotros dos, Yugi.

—Entonces… ¿soy un espíritu como todos decían?

—No lo creo. Esto es una alegoría sobre la división entre las cuatro naciones, que teóricamente no debería existir, y una profecía: este personaje que no conocemos y tú, Yugi, os reuniréis en algún momento de vuestra vida y enseñaréis allá donde vayáis que no existe ninguna frontera entre humanos, que todos formamos parte de un mundo sin divisiones.

—Qué poético —chistó Pakku—, pero Yugi aún no puede salir de la ciudadela. Es demasiado joven.

—Es su destino —señaló el profesor Zei. Pero ante la desaprobación de su maestro, rectificó oportunamente—. Pero no tiene que ser su destino ahora mismo.

—Entiendo.

—Será mejor que le prepares bien, maestro Pakku —le sugirió el jefe Arnook.

Yugi estaba deseando hablar, pero ese no era su sitio ni su decisión, por desgracia. Él quería decir que estaba preparado para explorar, para ir a buscar su destino. Pensaba que el profesor Zei le sacaría de allí, que se podría ir con él pero… Al parecer, ni a Zei le parecía buena idea. O quizás… quizás solamente estaba contentando a los mayores, que era de sobras conocido que nunca se arriesgaban a nada.

El chico se despidió educadamente de todos al poco de que el profesor Zei se fuera a descansar. Yugi sabía que Zei partiría mañana, así que él iba a hacer lo mismo. Le iba a seguir. Por desgracia eso implicaba desobedecer a Pakku, al jefe Arnook y a abandonar a sus amigos, lo que para nada le gustaba.

Vivir en un orfanato, en ese caso, era un punto a favor. Rara vez se le echaba de menos. Sus padres desaparecieron en una batalla contra la Nación del Fuego tiempo atrás, y eso sus amigos lo sabían, así que les parecería lógico que se hubiera ido a buscarles, aunque no fuera así.

Por todo eso, decidió ir a ver a Kuddai a su casa.

—¿Yugi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy cuidando a mi abuela, ha enfermado.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Kuddai recibió una explicación parecida a la que el profesor Zei le había dado unas horas antes. Conforme el amigo de Yugi lo oía, se iba haciendo más a la idea de lo que planeaba Yugi.

—Vas a seguirle —dijo, certeramente—. Te vas. Es una despedida.

—Lo siento, Kuddai…

—¡Qué dices! Ese profesor lo ha dicho, es tu destino, tienes todo tu derecho a seguir con lo que creas. Ojalá tuviera la fuerza y la determinación para hacer lo mismo que tú pero… bueno, tengo que cuidar de mi familia.

—Vendré a visitarte cuando pueda —le aseguró, sonriendo y dándole la mano.

Aunque lo supo sobrellevar bastante bien, conforme se fue alejando, fue deprimiéndose poco a poco. Había pasado casi toda su vida correteando al alrededor de Kuddai y del resto de aprendices de Pakku y le daba pena irse. Pero era un viaje que necesitaba hacer.

Así, llegó al orfanato a buena hora, cenó y se fue a dormir con el estómago algo revuelto. Se despertaría como siempre, pero no iría a palacio. Esperaría a que apareciera el profesor entre los canales para seguirle de cerca. Eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras cogía sueño, pensó en el otro personaje del pergamino. ¿Sería tan parecido a él como estaba representado? ¿O se lo habrían inventado? Quizás pasaría años buscándole sin éxito por el mundo, vagando solo. Eso le daba algo de respeto. Pero en el fondo, algo le decía que lo tenía que probar fuera como fuera.

Durmió solamente dos horas, al final. Estaba tan nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, tantas normas que rompería, que solamente dio vueltas hasta que a poco de amanecer se quedó dormido por dar tantas vueltas, precisamente.

—¡Hora de levantarse! —anunció una de las cuidadoras.

Yugi se despertó casi al instante y se irguió del susto. Agarró la bolsa, con todo lo que se había preparado (que no era mucho, utensilios para pescar y un poco de ropa) y huyó del edificio tan rápido como pudo.

El orfanato estaba al lado de uno de los canales principales, pero la salida del mismo estaba en un canal secundario bastante estrecho, así que, aprovechando que las calles aún estaban vacías, usó su Agua Control para hundirse en el agua helada del canal y hacer una burbuja para respirar. Los canales eran lo suficientemente profundos para que no se viera su burbuja, así que avanzó con cierta velocidad hasta llegar al canal principal y empezar a ver embarcaciones.

¿Cómo detectar la de Zei? Pues… suerte, básicamente. Yugi había tenido tiempo de reflexionar y recordar durante la noche, y pudo haber oído algo de que el barco con el que había llegado Zei había quedado fuera de las murallas internas. Hasta entonces, iría a ciegas.

Su burbuja se solapaba con el hielo, y éste resbalaba infernalmente, así que tenía que ir haciendo botes extraños para ir sobrellevándolo.

—Kuddai se estaría riendo de mí ahora mismo —rechistó, molesto por tanto saltito. Recordar a quién dejaba atrás le obligó a concentrarse de nuevo para no acabar empapado de agua del canal y deprimido.

Tardó menos de lo que pensaba en llegar a las puertas de la muralla interna pero, cuando lo hizo, tuvo que detenerse, congelado (nunca mejor dicho) por un fallo garrafal en sus planes: solamente los maestros de Agua Control podían abrir las puertas heladas de la muralla cuando un barco pasara, y en ese momento no se acercaba ninguno.

“No puedo mantenerme aquí abajo todo este tiempo. Tengo que salir a respirar”, se dijo.

Paso siguiente, encontrar un sitio para esconderse hasta que pasara un barco. No se lo pensó mucho, fue dando saltitos unas casas atrás, hacia el último canal secundario, y salió del agua deshinchando la burbuja (y dándose un remojón de cuidado) y salió propulsado hasta la superficie antes de que el agua calara en sus miles de capas de abrigo.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Niño, qué haces en el agua?! —le regañó una mujer, que afortunadamente no le conocía.

—Lo-lo siento, yo... me he caído… —se excusó, sonriendo con cara de inocente.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa o te va a dar algo —casi le ordenó.

—Pues claro, a eso voy, mi casa está… bueno... al otro lado del canal principal, así que… ¡me voy!

La mujer le miró con una cara muy rara mientras Yugi iba retrocediendo tan rápidamente como educado fuera. Nada más ver la esquina del canal principal, se escurrió corriendo y se encaró a la muralla.

—Mejor me pongo la capucha.

Los guardias sí le conocían. Bueno, estaba seguro de ello, el maestro Pakku siempre presumía de sus mejores alumnos. Así que la cosa era pasar desapercibido entre ellos. Y tampoco le podía ver el profesor Zei.

Aun así, tenía la duda de cómo podría ocultarse de nuevo sin que le vieran. Ya empezaba a haber gente por las calles y ya no resultaba tan fácil ocultarse. Y le parecía que empezaban a mirarle por la rareza del poco pelo que se escapaba de la capucha, así que… a correr hacia la barca más cercana.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

—¡Hombre, si es Yugi! —Precisamente el profesor Zei, cómo no. Lo de la suerte no era muy propio de Yugi—. ¿Levantado tan pronto?

—Bueno, sí, em… —dudó un instante. Tenía que inventarse algo rápido—. El maestro Pakku me ha pedido que fuera a los campos de hielo, por si había alguna novedad de un antiguo alumno que abandonó. Vive por allí.

—Oh, pues… sube, te llevamos el trozo que necesites —le ofreció Zei, sonriendo.

Yugi se montó en la barca de forma tímida y se sentó con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios. Mantuvo la capucha puesta, por si acaso, pero los guardias cercanos siempre se fijaban en los pasajeros. En esos momentos estaba aterrado. Ni quería imaginar lo que le iba a gritar el maestro Pakku cuando los guardias le presentaran en palacio.

—Profesor Zei, ¿lleva alguien más a bordo? —le preguntó uno de los guardias, cuando frenaron en la puerta de la muralla interna.

—Pues sí, el maestro Pakku me ha concedido un tiempo con Yugi, así le puedo preguntar cosas de vuestra magnífica cultura.

—Vaya, no hemos sido informados.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es que ha sido algo improvisado. No se preocupe, el joven Yugi volverá por su propio pie a la fortaleza en una hora.

El guardia no preguntó más, solamente vio al profesor Zei sonreír de forma plácida y a Yugi saludar de forma bastante incómoda. “La que me voy a ganar…”, pensó inmediatamente, mientras el hielo se solidificaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué les ha mentido? —preguntó inmediatamente Yugi.

—Tú también lo has hecho hace un momento. —Yugi cogió aire y se echó para atrás, algo sorprendido—. Oh, vamos, tú lo que quieres es ir a ver mundo y encontrar a tu opuesto, se te ve en los ojos. Te dejaremos donde hemos acordado. Tienes que encontrar otra manera de salir de la fortaleza porque, no sé si lo sabes, pero los guardias de allí fuera te registran la ropa de arriba abajo así que… dudo que dejen salir a alguien tan joven como tú.

—Bu-bueno, es cierto, yo… em… gracias… —No sabía qué decir. Pillado, nervioso, ilusionado y aterrado. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tanto al mismo tiempo?

—¡No hay de qué! Pero deja que me acerque un poco, quiero analizar tu rostro.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Tranquilo, no es nada, es que eres una rareza que sé que nunca voy a volver a encontrar y quiero verlo de cerca, así podré dibujarlo de nuevo… ya sabes, para la posteridad.

—Bueno, si es lo que quiere…

El profesor Zei se acercó lentamente y se fijó de forma seria en el pelo.

—Vaya, una forma muy curiosa. Parece que lo hayas untado con aceite de los árboles del Pantano, está tan fijado… Y tiene unas terminaciones rojas realmente chulas. Y esos mechones rubios… Es que no hay duda que formas parte de la leyenda de We Ling.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó, intentando evadir toda la incomodidad que le estaba entrando. Y la vergüenza. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de nadie, y mucho menos de un extranjero.

—No hay un pelo igual en este mundo. Solamente los espíritus podrían tener un aspecto tan… fuera de lo común. Pero sobretodo es por esos ojos amatistas. We Ling tenía una mirada suave y penetrante al mismo tiempo. Sus cuatro ojos eran así. Y su pelo era también de esos colores, pero no destacaban tanto, los tenía agarrados con varias colas.

—Sí que sabe, profesor…

—Bueno, es que… —empezó a matizar, mientras se retiraba. Yugi respiró aliviado—. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento. Empecé a dedicarme a la investigación en la universidad por esta leyenda. Espero que realmente sea cierta.

—Yo también… no sé lo que me pasaría si volviera allí dentro. Pakku me tendría lavando sus cuencos de fideos por toda la eternidad.

Zei se rio con ganas y se quedó un silencio un rato, ojeando el pergamino con los dibujos de We Ling y sus divisiones humanas. Yugi, en cambio, disfrutó de su entorno, antes de volver a tener que concentrarse. Hacía un buen día, un buen sol, unas nubes bonitas e inspiradoras… Esos días eran los mejores. Daban sensación de paz, calma, daban ganas de hacer travesuras… Y bueno, en cierto modo estaba haciendo una de muy gorda.

—Bueno, Yugi, estamos a medio camino —le distrajo el profesor. Ya veo más cerca la muralla exterior que la interior. Es muy imponente.

—Sí que lo es… Gracias por todo, profesor.

—De nada, joven Yugi. Suerte en tu aventura. Te recomiendo empezar por ir al Templo del Aire del Norte. Sé que allí vive gente interesante, te podrían ayudar.

—Vale… ¿Cómo llego allí?

—Toma. —Le extendió uno de sus pergaminos. Yugi se pensó que era el único que traía consigo—. Es un mapa preparado para aguantar el agua, una buena cobertura de piel de foca-tigre.

—¡Gracias!

La barca siguió su curso y Yugi se despidió fugazmente con la mano, antes de echar a correr hacia el lado izquierdo de la muralla externa (vista desde dentro). Yugi sabía de un paso secreto que le podría llevar al exterior de la fortaleza y solamente hacía falta ser rápido antes de que la marea subiera demasiado para ver la salida. Aquello se podía volver muy oscuro.

* * *

La barca del profesor Zei pasó sin problemas los controles de seguridad de la muralla exterior. El profesor dio una propinilla a los guardias por todas las molestias que se habían tomado con él. Nada más llegar al Polo Norte, su barco tuvo que ser escoltado hasta aguas cercanas a la muralla para ser reparado y les había tocado a los guardias vigilarlo.

—El barco vuelve a estar donde estaba cuando os encontramos en la patrulla —dijo el guardia encargado—. Os escoltaré hasta allí.

—Gracias por todo, de nuevo —dijo Zei mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

Aquel guardia no estaba descontento con su trabajo pero, siendo un usuario de Agua Control, no se anduvo con chiquitas al convertir un vulgar bote en una lancha que iba a la velocidad que el guardia dictaba con sus brazos. En un santiamén llegaron al barco, que era bastante mayor que cualquier barca de la Tribu del Agua, incluso de las grandes, que llevaban velas y todo. Allí, los marineros ayudaron a subir al profesor y el guardia se fue casi al instante.

—¿Está todo preparado, capitán?

—Sí, los maestros del agua nos han ayudado mucho.

—¿Ha habido algún incidente?

—Pues la verdad es que sí… Vimos una patrulla de la Nación del Fuego.

—¿Tan cerca del Polo Norte?

—Sí. No nos atacaron ni nada, fue muy extraño… solamente tiraron cosas por la borda. No vimos qué era lo que tiraron. La marea tampoco lo trajo hasta nosotros.

—Pero parecía un cadáver —apuntó el segundo de abordo.

—¿Un cadáver? ¡Es terrible! No aprenderán, estos de la Nación del Fuego…

—Son unos salvajes.

El profesor se fue a dejar su poco equipaje de nuevo a la cama que tenía reservada para él. Allí tenía bastantes más pergaminos que cada día ojeaba, por si encontraba algo nuevo. Y eso se disponía a hacer, pero… Se quedó absorto pensando en Yugi. Algo le decía que sus caminos se volverían a cruzar muy pronto.

* * *

Yugi se encontraba ya nadando por las cuevas del camino secreto hacia el exterior. Un montón de focas-tortuga (mucho más amables que las focas-tigre) le seguían y jugueteaban con él. Yugi solamente las acariciaba… aunque le encantaría seguirles el juego. Cuando era niño siempre jugaba con ellas.

Llegó al paso intermedio, el refugio de las focas-tortuga. Allí descansó un poco para recuperar fuerzas.

Había sido una caminata dura, a paso ligero y ocultándose en momentos oportunos para que no le descubrieran los guardias. Había habido un momento que casi le pillaron, porque tropezó y el hielo se resquebrajó un poco. Tuvo que sumergirse para que no le vieran.

—Suficiente. Al agua.

Y se zambulló de nuevo. Esta vez, los animales no le siguieron. Era un trozo más oscuro y peligroso, pues estaba el agua muy removida y sucia y además creaba pequeños remolinos en los recovecos del pasillo que desviaban el Agua Control de Yugi.

Fueron unos minutos arduos, pero consiguió ver la luz del día sin quedar demasiado agotado. Nunca había llegado hasta el final del camino y no sabía cómo era, así que cuando se encontró en una playa con muchísimas rocas se sorprendió. Además, sintió un viento potente dándole la bienvenida al mundo exterior.

Pero lo mejor fue encontrarse de cara con un enorme barco de madera, muy distinto a los de la Tribu del Agua. Grande, majestuoso, con un montón de velas, muy alto… Estuvo tentado de ir a ver si el profesor Zei se encontraba allí, pero le gustaba más la idea de seguir su propio camino.

Dio unos pasos, para acercarse a la orilla de nuevo y usar hielo para empezar su viaje pero algo le detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó. Corrió de inmediato hacia lo que había visto: el cuerpo de un joven vestido como si fuera de la Nación del Fuego. Poco le importó de dónde fuera—. ¡Eh, oye! ¡Responde!

Sus ropas eran demasiado finas, estaba lleno de heridas y solamente los espíritus sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado allí tirado. Estaba helado y no respondía. Probó de reanimarlo o por lo menos buscarle el pulso. Casi no tenía, pero ahí estaba.

Solamente había una opción.

Se cargó el cuerpo a su espalda y echó a correr hasta lo que creía que era el barco de Zei. Trastabilló al cabo de dos pasos, porque realmente el chico con el que cargaba era bastante más grandote que él, pero a la que formó un pequeño remolino de agua a su alrededor, todo fue determinación para alcanzar el barco.

* * *

—¡Capitán! ¡Un maestro de Agua Control se acerca por babor! —alertó un marinero.

El profesor Zei saltó inmediatamente de su cama al oírlo. Cuando oyó el remover de agua característico de ese tipo de control, salió corriendo a ver quién era.

—¡Socorro! —Era Yugi. No podía ser otro. Su corazonada, apenas formulada un rato antes, se había cumplido—. ¡He encontrado a un chico en la playa! ¡Necesita ayuda!

—¡Yugi! —exclamó el profesor. Luego se giró hacia el resto de la tripulación—. ¡Ayudadle a subir! Es alguien importante en la Tribu del Norte, hay que llevarlo de vuelta a su casa.

No se lo pensó, solamente le salió así. No vio ninguna cara de sorpresa en Yugi, cuando él y la persona que cargaba subieron a cubierta.

—Es de la Nación del Fuego…

—No habría que salvarle.

—Seguro que era un preso del barco que lo lanzó al mar.

—¡Me da igual quien sea! —explotaron Yugi y Zei a la vez.

—¡Quiero a este chico a salvo hasta que lleguemos a la fortaleza de nuevo! —ordenó Zei, preocupado—. Vamos Yugi, llevémoslo al camarote.

Entre los dos cargaron el desconocido hasta una cama y le cubrieron de todas las mantas que pudieron. Apenas se le veía la cara. Su pelo estaba atado con una cola de caballo. Era negro casi del todo, a excepción de unas trazas de rubio extrañas. Su cara seria causaba algo de impresión aun estando inconsciente.

—Creo que tendrás que posponer tu viaje, joven Yugi.

—Pues sí.

* * *

Yugi predijo todo lo que pasó durante el resto del día.

Primero, todos los guardias se alertaron de ver al aprendiz de Pakku fuera de la fortaleza, pero se alertaron más al ver en la canoa a Zei y a un muchacho inconsciente vestido como un habitante de la Nación del Fuego. Yugi casi les propuso a todos los guardias pelear con ellos a la vez para que les dejaran pasar, pero un monólogo acertado de Zei sobre la paz y la bondad bastaron para convencerles.

Yugi ordenó que llevaran la canoa hasta el pequeño hospital en el que Yagoda, la mejor sanadora de agua de todo el Polo Norte, trabajó incesantemente durante gran parte del día para restañar las heridas del desconocido. Su rescatador y el profesor Zei no tuvieron valor para dejarle solo ni un instante durante la curación.

Pakku tardó nada y menos en encontrar a su aprendiz estrella arrodillado al lado del desconocido. Ese momento concreto fue el primero en el que un maestro experimentado fue desafiado con furia por un aprendiz suyo, pues a la que le agarró de la manga para arrastrarle fuera del hospital, Yugi le congeló el brazo y casi arrancó todo el suelo helado del hospital para proteger al herido. Unos guardias le agarraron los brazos a Yugi y Pakku, más cabreado de lo que ya estaba, entró, vio al muchacho inconsciente y se llevó a rastras a Yugi hasta el salón del jefe Arnook.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —le espetó, de camino—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

—¡Salvar una vida!

—¡¡Ni hablar de eso!! Además de saltarte todas mis órdenes y las del jefe y desaparecer, ¡encima vas y vuelves con un intruso enemigo! ¡Cuando despierte y huya, contará nuestra ubicación a todo su país y en breve nos veremos metidos en una batalla que perderemos!

—¡¡Eso no lo sabes!!

—¡¿Acaso tú sí?! ¡Eres un ingenuo! ¡Un ignorante!

Llegaron a gritos al comedor del jefe Arnook. Éste, su hija Yue, casi todos los guardias y varios miembros de la familia más, aparecieron de inmediato para presenciar una auténtica batalla de qué grito podría romper los cristales de hielo del palacio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué son tantos gritos? —se plantó Arnook en su sitio en alto, haciendo callar a todos.

—Jefe Arnook, el joven Yugi ha desobedecido las órdenes que se le encomendaron y ha huido esta mañana. Ha seguido al profesor Zei y ha salido de la fortaleza.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No he seguido a nadie! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

—¡¡Silencio!! —ordenó Arnook—. Sigue, maestro Pakku.

—Y para colmo ha puesto en riesgo a toda la ciudad trayendo consigo a un habitante herido de la Nación del Fuego. Sigue inconsciente.

—Entiendo. ¿Algo que decir, Yugi?

—He salvado una vida, ¡no se me debería castigar por eso! ¡Y me da igual lo que me digáis que haga, porque volveré con ese chico y le cuidaré hasta que se ponga bien!

—Entonces, ¿volverías a salvarlo, aunque supieras de las consecuencias?

—¡Pues claro! ¡No puedo dejar morir a nadie! ¡La vida es lo que más deberíamos conservar, sea del país que sea!

—Bien dicho. Eso es lo que diría We Ling.

—Profesor Zei, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó con hostilidad el maestro Pakku—. Esto es una reunión privada. No debería estar aquí.

—Esto es mucho más importante que lo que le vayáis a decir a Yugi. Este chico se ha tropezado literalmente con su destino sin querer y encima ha preservado por voluntad propia una vida que todos aquí consideraríamos no grata. Cada paso que este joven ha dado hoy ha sido para el mayor bien posible para todo el mundo.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

—Porque el chico que ha rescatado es el otro personaje de la leyenda de We Ling.

—Eso no lo puede saber solamente con mirarlo —replicó Pakku, en defensa de su pueblo—. Parecía otro cerdo más de la Nación del Fuego. Cola de caballo al estilo de allí, vestimentas, todo.

—No es lo que parece, os lo aseguro, el chico…

—Basta —interrumpió el jefe Arnook—. Lo siento Yugi. Has puesto en riesgo a toda la tribu, has desobedecido a tu maestro y encima has huido. Cualquiera de estas tres acusaciones es suficiente para desterrarte.

—Pero eso es… —replicó el profesor Zei.

—Sin embargo —alzó la voz, para hacerse oír—, el valor que has presentado ante nosotros y el haber salvado una vida me ha hecho tomar la siguiente decisión: tú y el desconocido os quedaréis mientras se recupere. Si es cierto que forma parte de la leyenda de We Ling, seréis libres de decidir qué hacéis. Si resulta ser un habitante cualquiera, será ejecutado y tú desterrado de nuestra tribu.

El profesor Zei no supo contestar a eso. Pakku no estaba contento con la decisión tampoco, aunque le dolía más pensar que su aprendiz favorito le había traicionado trayendo consigo a un enemigo. Yugi solamente hizo una reverencia reglamentaria y salió corriendo de palacio.

En esos momentos le daba igual si se quedaba o no. Estaba más preocupado de descubrir quién era el desconocido y si se pondría bien que no lo que un jefe anticuado y el pesado de su mano derecha decidieran por él. No estaba lo suficientemente cabreado para pensar en eso.

—¡Maestra Yagoda! ¿Cómo está?

—Despertará en unos días. Está estable. Pensamos que el agua helada le habría matado para estos momentos, pero su corazón es fuerte y ha aguantado.

—¡Qué bien! —Era la primera buena noticia en muchas horas—. ¿Te parece si me quedo aquí hasta que despierte?

—Por supuesto, hay espacio de sobra.

Yagoda se retiró y quedaron Yugi y el desconocido solos en la habitación. El joven miró a su igual inconsciente. Eran realmente parecidos. El pelo ya no estaba sujetado por la cola y además parecía que el agua había diluido algún tipo de tinte, pues ahora se notaban claramente una serie de mechones que hacían formas de rayos y llegaban hasta los extremos de su pelo. También le sorprendió que el extremo de su pelo fuera rojizo.

—¿Yugi?

—Profesor Zei.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mejora. Es cierto que… es parecido a mí. Tenía razón. Me asusta un poco.

—No te preocupes. No hay problema en que me quede unos días. Probablemente os tendréis que ir salga bien o no. Os llevaremos donde queráis.

—Gracias, profesor.

La sonrisa plácida y curiosa de Zei calmó un poco los nervios de Yugi. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más.

* * *

En pocas horas, toda la ciudad supo de la aventura de Yugi y del rescate, por supuesto. El jefe Arnook tuvo que atender a muchas quejas de gente de la ciudad que se negaba a tener un paciente de un país enemigo en su ciudad. Tuvieron que poner vigilancia en la entrada del hospital.

Kuddai y el resto de aprendices también supieron enseguida de los hechos y fueron a ver a Yugi. Kuddai le abrazó y todo, estaba contento de ver a su mejor amigo aún en la ciudad. Yugi tuvo que explicar incontables veces toda la aventura.

El maestro Pakku, por último, había considerado a Yugi como alguien inservible para la ciudad y expresó en público que Yugi dejaba de ser su aprendiz para siempre. A éste le importó un bledo porque ya estaba pensando en largarse, pasara lo que pasara.

Las buenas noticias llegaron apenas dos días después, de noche. Yugi no conseguía dormir, así que se acercó a la cama del desconocido. Y éste abrió los ojos nada más oír el movimiento.

—¡Oh, hola! —saludó Yugi, sintiendo una alegría enorme.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? —Su voz sonaba ronca y débil, pero se le podía oír.

—En la Tribu del Agua del Norte. Te rescaté en el mar.

El desconocido se revolvió violentamente y probó de levantarse, tensando todos sus músculos, pero Yugi consiguió mantenerlo quieto en la cama.

—Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada. Estás a salvo.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Suéltame!

—Eh, eh, eh, estás herido, no puedes moverte, te debilitarás otra vez…

Y así fue, porque el desconocido empezó a resollar de cansancio y se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, solamente mirando al techo.

—Tienes unos ojos amatistas… —dijo Yugi, mirándole como si no fuera él mismo—. Son parecidos a los míos. Te pareces mucho a mí…

—¡No yo no me parezco a…! —Pero calló. Era la primera vez que se fijaba en el que él creyó su captor. Tenía razón, eran realmente parecidos… Sus ojos hicieron el trabajo que pensaron y se contrajeron por la sorpresa—. Tú… ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Yugi, soy… bueno, “era” el aprendiz del maestro Pakku en la Tribu de Agua del Norte, hasta que te rescaté. Me estoy jugando mucho por ti, ahora mismo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ni falta que hacía. No quiero limosna ni que me tengan vigilado. —Había visto los guardias de la puerta—. Soy Atem.

El recién presentado intentó levantarse una vez más, pero Yugi le tumbó de nuevo. Y entonces, Atem se durmió.

Pasó un día y medio antes de que despertara de nuevo. El profesor Zei supo de todo sobre Atem, de parte de Yugi, y comunicó los avances a Arnook y a Pakku, aunque éste último no quería saber nada del tema.

Cuando Atem despertó de nuevo se notaba que estaba mucho más fresco. Yugi falló al primer intento de mantenerlo tumbado.

—Vamos, no te muevas. Hazme este favor.

—¡Qué pesado eres! Deja que camine por la habitación, por lo menos. Lo necesito.

Yugi sentía que Atem quería huir a toda costa de ese sitio pero, por lo que vio, se contuvo bastante bien. Aunque miró por las ventanas un buen rato.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste a nuestras costas?

Atem se puso una mano en la cabeza. No parecía querer recordar. Simplemente quedó en esa posición, en silencio, como un cuarto de hora. Yugi tuvo tiempo de sentarse bien. No dejaba de mirarle.

—Creo que… me abandonaron. Me tiraron al mar…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Les desafié… Cometieron una injusticia con varios prisioneros. Quise defenderlos… y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el agua fría y luego despertarme aquí.

Atem no parecía seguro de sus palabras. Yugi podía notar como se esforzaba por recordarlo todo, pero no lo conseguía como éste quisiera.

—Hiciste bien. Creo que… deberías descansar —le propuso, con voz queda.

—¡No necesito descansar más! ¡Lo que necesito es aire fresco!

—No creo que sea una buena idea… Hay gente que…

—¿Que qué? ¿Que no se fía de mí? ¿Que me odia por el simple hecho de ser de un país enemigo? Créeme, llevo toda la vida intentando convencer al mundo que soy lo contrario pero… Ahora ya me da igual. Quiero salir y voy a salir.

Atem encendió llamas en sus manos, dispuesto a volar el hospital, pero Yugi licuó nieve y se la echó por encima.

—Si quieres salir, vale. No hace falta que lo quemes todo.

Atem le miró, sorprendido por la rápida reacción de su salvador, y le hizo caso. De hecho, prefirió que él le acompañara. Yugi pasó primero y avisó a los guardias de que el hospitalizado saldría.

—No vayáis muy lejos —les avisó uno de ellos.

Yugi se quedó observando a Atem, que estiraba los brazos y las piernas, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—No entiendo como nadie podría ser enemigo de este sitio —le dijo Atem, para sorpresa de todos los presentes (que no eran pocos, pues había varios de los aprendices de Pakku cerca)—. Solamente un loco querría destruirlo.

—Sabía que no eras violento.

—Lo soy, no te equivoques. Pero solamente cuando la situación lo requiere.

Yugi y Atem sonrieron a la vez. Les daba la impresión a ambos que se conocían de antes, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver geográficamente.

Pasaron unos días. El profesor Zei vino a ver a Atem varias veces, pero en todas ellas Yugi le obligó a no decirle nada sobre la leyenda de We Ling.

—Quiero que se acostumbre. Se siente incómodo y amenazado. Acaba de ser traicionado por los suyos —le dijo la primera vez Yugi.

El jefe Arnook se acercó a ver al paciente de Yagoda, para darle la bienvenida. Atem inmediatamente reconoció su autoridad y explicó que le habían abandonado para morir, en un intento de convencer al jefe (y también a los curiosos que se habían congregado) de que no quería mal a nadie.

El primer día que el fuego de Atem prendió en el ambiente de la ciudad, mucha gente alertó a los guardias. Poco acostumbrados a ver tanto calor y tanta luz juntos, los guardias rodearon enseguida a Atem, pero entre Yugi y Zei les calmaron y explicaron que el joven aprendiz de Fuego Control necesitaba hacer sus ejercicios diarios para no perder práctica y además acostumbrarse un poco a las exigencias del Polo Norte.

Durante esos días, Atem y Yugi hicieron muy buenas migas. Daba la impresión de que se conocían de toda la vida y a la vez no sabían nada, pues podían imaginar las reacciones del otro pero luego decían cosas distintas. Para un apasionado de los mitos y la historia como el profesor Zei, verles era toda una experiencia que difícilmente podría olvidar. Además, como buen analizador, el profesor podía ver qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Allí no solamente había un mito en juego. Las emociones también estaban jugando un buen papel.

Hubo un día en el que Atem no pudo resistir la tentación de pedirle un favor a Yugi:

—Quiero que luches contra mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca he peleado contra nadie que no ejerciera el Fuego Control. Quiero ver como es tu arte.

—¿Arte? Vaya, no esperaba esa palabra… Pero no quiero luchar contra ti. No quiero que nos hagamos daño. Me gusta más mirarte.

—No digas tonterías… —bufó, por ese último comentario—. ¿Por qué no quieres?

—No me gusta pelear. Y si hay que aprender, se aprende, pero ya no soy aprendiz de nadie, así que…

—Si sales ahí fuera al mundo, no te van a dar la opción.

—Pero mientras pueda evitarlo…

Atem no se lo pensó: aprovechando que Yugi le miraba y estaba a cierta distancia, pegó una patada llameante al aire y puso a todos en guardia, a los aprendices de Pakku, al mismo maestro, a Yugi, a los que vigilaban a la pareja, a Zei… una lista larga de público.

—No quiero luchar.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo.

Atem lanzó otra patada llameante, esta vez obligando a Yugi a levantar algo de nieve para detener las llamas. Atem disparó un par de bolas de fuego, pero de nuevo fueron detenidas por una masa de agua que el menor había reunido consigo.

—Estás rodeado por mi elemento. No es sensato —le insistió Yugi.

—Pues úsalo. Quiero verlo.

—Tú lo has querido.

Atem parecía un carboncillo ardiendo débilmente contra el despliegue de Agua Control que realizó Yugi. Cinco columnas de agua rodearon al maestro del fuego y se reunieron para formar tres grandes corrientes al alrededor del mismo. Atem probó de crear una onda expansiva con su fuego, pero solamente se oyó al agua chillar por el estado de ebullición. Entonces Yugi se lanzó contra la esfera. A medio camino se convirtió en una sola corriente de agua que empujó a Atem contra su rival y éste último lo tumbó al suelo de un placaje, inmovilizándole de brazos y piernas.

—Me has ganado. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Solamente se me ocurre una cosa.

Atem se vio gratamente sorprendido por unos labios templados y húmedos que le impidieron toda posibilidad de resistirse pero a la vez… ¿quién quería resistirse? Yugi le soltó los brazos y se concentró en besarle con un poco más de dulzura. Así, tierno, que lo recordase bien, que tuviera tiempo de respirar su aroma…y también que le recordara qué pasaría si entrenaban juntos.

—Tendré que hacerte luchar más a menudo —dijo Atem con cara de suspicacia.

—No todas las veces tendrás premio por participar —le devolvió Yugi.

* * *

Arnook y Pakku, después de la pelea, consideraron que Atem no era un peligro (y menos con Yugi cerca) y que ya estaba recuperado. Dejaron que ambos se pudieran quedar, pero ellos se negaron. Querían ver el mundo y querían ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

No fue hasta entonces que Zei contó a Atem cómo era que se llevaba tan bien con Yugi y por qué eran tan parecidos. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Atem conocía la historia, pero no se creyó que fuera él, porque no había visto nunca el pergamino, ni tan siquiera una copia. La pareja estuvo más convencida que nunca que el destino existía y que los espíritus, lo quisieran ellos o no, habían tenido algo que ver.

Atem y Yugi partieron con Zei cuando éste lo necesitó, pero no sin antes hacer una nueva demostración a Pakku sobre el control elemental de ambos, cada uno por su cuenta. Media ciudad subió hasta palacio para verles pelear y algunos se llevaron una decepción de verlos luchar contra el aire.

Se dijo durante mucho tiempo que la pareja de We Ling viajó por todo el Reino de la Tierra, pero ni Zei (que se centró en su amado desierto de Si Wong) ni la gente del Polo Norte volvieron a verles. Kuddai fue el que peor recibió el golpe de no ver más a su mejor amigo y decidió que no volvería a ejercer Agua Control. Prefirió abandonar su vida anterior y viajar hasta un sitio llamado “El Pantano”, donde encontró paz espiritual, una vida retirada y, finalmente y rompiendo su decisión, aumentó el nivel su Agua Control hasta saber dominar el agua dentro de las plantas, para proteger aquello que le era tan querido.

Hasta el regreso del Avatar, la pareja de We Ling fue la gran pacificadora en el continente y así se les recordó.


End file.
